msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: May 23rd, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from May 23rd, 35 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Zanbor Emerson: This session will come to order. We begin with the events of last week. I apologize for anyone who was planning on attending my class on Thursday. I had to cancel due to illness. I will reschedule sometime in the near future. Now who wishes to speak about the class on Wednesday? Alright, how about the Harvest Witch thing? No one went to that either? Right... Did anyone go to the class on Tuesday? Keruptis SaDiablo: I did. It was most informative. Zanbor Emerson: Would you care to take the floor and talk about it? Keruptis SaDiablo: I would be -honored- to. Zanbor Emerson: Then please take the floor. Keruptis SaDiablo: Of course. I must say that the lesson differentiating between Elemental and Arcanic Pyromancy was brilliantly done. The mage Kyandra emphasized the subtle differences that mana can make in this feat, should be caught again if she offers it. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you, Senator Emerstar would you like to speak about your class? Alazea Emberstar: Ah--Of course I would! The Azerothian History lectures I've been holding have been going well so far, I feel like those who attend follow along clearly enough. However, I have noticed that attendance for the course has been significantly low. I am unsure if it's due to bad timing or lack of interest, but I will continue holding my lectures so long as I have a handful of attendees. We have covered some very interesting points of discussion, such as the fall of the Highborne and the Sundering of the world. There's plenty more ahead and I assure you will not be disappointed if you have yet to attend. Keruptis SaDiablo: Sounds like a fascinating a topic, I will endeavor to attend the next. Alazea Emberstar: Other than that, I look forward to seeing more faces at my lectures. I feel that Azeroth's history is just as important as any class on one of the many schools of magic we use. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you, Senator Emberstar. We move on to next week. Senator Lausten will be holding a class on the history of the Senate on Thursday. You should attend as I believe I am a part of this class. Senator Sunwraith would you like to talk about your class on Wednesday? Elorae Sunwraith: On Wednesday I will be taking my class to visit Ironforge. Once we arrive there we will go over the magical properties of the dwarven Runes, the differences between them and the runeforging of the deathknights, and a minor history lesson about the curses of the dwarven race. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. Another note on Monday there will be a class conducted by Senator Fadestone about basic healing. Those of you who are injury prone, I would suggest you attend. Senator Emberstar, you touched on it briefly but would you like to talk about your upcoming class? Alazea Emberstar: Of course, Mister Speaker. Next week's class will be covering the creation of Nordrassil after the Sundering of Azeroth and from there we will go into the founding of Quel'thalas and the High Elves. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. Moving on now. I have a brief announcement and then we will hear from Ambassador Tyragonfal. I would like to say on record that any senator wishing to form a committee or submit legislation of any kind are encouraged to speak to me about it. I feel like many think that legislation can only come from the council and that is simply not true. Any senator can, they can also form committees to investigate and oversee various things provided they seek to balance the membership of the committee. Again I ask you seek me out on either of these issues. Now we will hear from Ambassador Tyragonfal. Tyragonfal: I have a...brief report... Before I need to go change my robes...again. Zanbor Emerson: Alright, I am going to ask that the cupcakes be removed from the chamber. We are obviously not mature enough to have them here. Tyragonfal: The clergy is continuing their search to purchase a property in the city so that those in the city who follow the light can come and worship... Thats all. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. The floor is now open. Anyone wishing to speak please indicate. Senator Hale. Adam Hale: Hello all, I know I am one to keep to myself but I feel I must say something. During the last few days I have felt a horrible presence, something dark that makes my very soul feel weak. I simply ask that everyone keep their eyes open for anything that is out of place. Thank you. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you... Anyone else? If no one else wishes to speak we will move on. Senator DeVin, would you like to do the promotions? Arranax DeVin: Right-o then ... and the list of people who were clever enough to get somewhere in the ranks tonight is ... survey says ... one person. Would one Elorae Sunwraith please step into the center? You single handedly; in a short time have conducted more classes than pretty much everyone else put together. As we're in remote, deep theory an academic organization, I'm really not sure what that more about, you, or the organization as a whole. Eh. Probably shouldn't get into this kind of conversation. Might end in a brawl. ANYHOW! Welcome to the rank of colleague. Congratulations. Dismissed. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you all for coming. This session is adjourned. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events